This invention relates to glazing systems and, more particularly, to an improved glazing system which allows for pre-glazing of a glass panel to a frame member, such as a mullion, at the factory thereby reducing the time, effort and expense involved in the installation of the glass panel during construction of a building.
Prior to the present invention, when glass panels were to be installed in an abutting side-by-side relationship, the panels of glass were typically installed in opposed C-shaped channels of vertical mullions. This required caulking of the panels in the channels using an adherent sealant, during construction of the building and, in addition, required access to the exterior of the glass panels. Access to the exterior of the glass panels, however, especially in connection with high rise office buildings, required scaffolding techniques which are both expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, the labor of skilled glaziers at the job location was often required.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a new and improved glazing system where the glass panels are pre-glazed to vertical mullions or the like so that the entire glazing system may be easily and conveniently installed at the job location without the need for access to the exterior of the panels and without the need for caulking at the job location.